Let It Go
by Durrr
Summary: The Fire Nation has won the war. Aang's death rings in the air as Katara and Zuko sit helplessly captured in the hands of Ozai. Will they rise up and fight or lie down in defeat?
1. Wake of Devistation

"My People, the Avatar is dead and we have won this war. Rejoice, celebrate, and remember that we are the most powerful nation on this planet."

* * *

><p>Her soft eyes blinked open slowly. It was pitch black. She shivered and glanced up at her hands shackled to the wall. Her eyes shot to the cuffs attached to her ankles holding them to the floor as well. The position looked so damn uncomfortable.<p>

Once her eyes adjusted to the blackness, she noticed another body on the wall across from her in the same position. She assumed it was Zuko since they were the only remaining people of the group that were still alive. Katara took a deep shaky breath just remembering that she and Zuko were all alone in the hands of the Fire Nation now.

Katara stretched as much as her body would allow in her position and lay against the cool wall. She smelt mold and a dingy after taste clawed inside of her throat. It was so dry. She swallowed as much saliva she could muster to ease her dry throat.

She had tried bending the night before. They did something to the both of them, they had taken away their bending. She felt so useless, so defeated.

A cough from the other wall caused her head to jerk up. Zuko wiggled a little but did not wake up. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her head fall like dead weight. He was all she had now.

* * *

><p>He awoke with a jolt. Like he was having a bad dream and something pushed him out of his sleep. His eyes burned and his mouth was extremely dry. He noticed his state of captivity and glanced down to his body. He was only wearing a pair of black fitting shorts with a large stained sleeveless shirt.<p>

His eyes were used to the darkness so he noticed the waterbender right away. She was in nothing but her bindings. She was fast asleep. He sighed and looked at her with pity.

He noticed her visibly shutter every now and then.

_She must be freezing._

Before he could think straight, an eerie sound caused him to jump slightly. It was the cell door opening.

His eyes glared at whoever was entering. After a few seconds of intensely concentrating in the dark, he noticed the shape to be his own sister.

"I see you're awake brother." She stated.

He said nothing and looked at the floor.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the waterbender.

"Don't be so dramatic." Azula mocked.

He scowled and looked away.

"Father wants to see his prisoners. It's time to wake up, little wench." Azula reeled her hand back and backhanded Katara's dark cheek.

She gasped to consciousness.

* * *

><p>The throne room was warmer. It was nice to feel warmth. Katara mulled over these thoughts and ignored the sore sting in her cheek she received from that bitch of a Fire Princess.<p>

She and Zuko were led into the throne room by six guards following Azula. They had their hands behind their back with cuff's linked to chains that linked to the cuffs around their ankles. There was a ring around their necks as well linked to a chain that one of the guards carried. The two prisoners just looked down at the floor. Their feet were black from dirt and sore from fighting. It had only been three days since they were defeated and taken.

The doors to the throne room were larger than any door Katara had ever seen. They were, of course, a dark red color with enormous gold handles. It must have weighed a ton to open. Zuko kept his eyes on the ground as they were shoved inside to meet the man who was responsible for everything. Azula bowed to her father and announced her arrival with the two 'criminals' as she put it.

Zuko and Katara kept their eyes down.

"Bow before your ruler." Said a short fat man holding a horn under his arm and standing near the wall of flames that Ozai had graciously hid behind.

Neither one of them moved.

A snap was heard and the two benders were yanked to the floor by their necks, each gritting their teeth in pain.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my disgrace of a son. And who's this? Your peasant girlfriend? How sweet. The two of you survived together." Ozai stepped out of his chair and onto the floor, only feet away from where Zuko and Katara kneeled. They were yanked back upward by their necks so they were on their knees.

Ozai stood tall before them. His gaze beaming down on them like the sun's death rays in the desert. He smiled and stepped towards Katara.

"You are quite gorgeous for a water tribe low life." Ozai ran his fingers down Katara's non-bruised cheek. She shivered and closed her eyes, trying to look away. He grasped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"You shall be my concubine." He growled with a smile.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. _His concubine?_

Zuko's eyes displayed his shock as well. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

* * *

><p><em>'When you were standing in the wake of devistation...'<em>

I am writting an acutal story.  
>I haven't written a 'story' in years. YEARS.<br>It will be a little fast. I do not waste my time on little details.  
>The plot will start moving swiftly in the next chapter.<p>

I'm not going to beg for reviews.  
>I just enjoy having this up for people to read.<br>Zutara will start quick too.

Enjoy.

-Durrr.

(I do not own Avatar)


	2. The Edge of the Unknown

It was so quiet. Katara just watched the floor below her, not really wanting to think or talk about anything in particular. She could sense Zuko's anger from a few feet away. He was breathing heavily and pacing back and forth, back and forth. She rolled her eyes and huffed obnoxiously.

"Zuko, will you stop for a second please?" She asked, clearly irritated.

He paused, turned on his heel, and stared her down.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like to be raped by my father? If it's ok with you, I'd like to come up with a plan so you won't have to endure that." He growled.

She looked away and glared at the wall.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to figure out how to get you out of this. Maybe if I piss him off he'll take it out on me instead of hurting you." He said as he took a seat next to her.

Things were not so great.

Katara felt her heavy head land on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

It had been three days since the eclipse. Neither had really had time to cope or even mourn over their friends and family. As soon as they were caught they had been thrown in the Palace's personal prison. No time to think about anything else but their survival. Iroh was alive but injured by his brother on the day of the eclipse. Azula had him in a cell much farther away from Katara and Zuko.

"Zuko, why are we in the same cell?" Katara asked sloppily. His head was resting on hers.

"It's a technique thought up by the one and only Azula." Zuko spoke with his eyes closed.

"Wait, what?"

"She expects us to be together for a while, get closer to each other, that way when—IF my father has…his…uhh...way with you, it'll torment me. I mean, it already does but she just loves to find ways to push me down."

She blinked her eyes wider and turned her head towards him.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked.

He responded, still keeping his eyes closed.

"She tried to do the same with me and Mai when we were kids all of the time. Except it wasn't a cell, she'd just shove us in a room or a closet for hours to get us closer."

Katara shrugged. Really? Azula had assumed all of this? That we'd be 'together' or get closer and use that just to torment Zuko? Really? It'd sound more realistic if she put them in the same cell just to see which would kill the other first.

Katara was too tired to think about it all. She just rested her head back onto Zuko's shoulder before falling fast asleep. However, not before she felt Zuko wrap his arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>Iroh coughed up again, this time his hand was not covered in the blood floating through his throat. He was thankful that the guards had taken off his shackles after he awoke. There were a few nasty bruises on his wrists and ankles but nothing near serious. He sighed. He felt so weak. Captured and caged by the nation he was raised from.<p>

Iroh didn't let it damper on his outlook though. He knew that nothing this nation could force down his throat would permanently take his bending away. Nothing could do that but the Avatar. Well, the late Avatar.

He wasn't sure where his nephew and the waterbender were. All he knew is that they were sitting in a cell somewhere, caged and bound as well.

If he knew any better, the two would be scheming up a plan to escape right now. Or he could be wrong. This downfall may have hit them both deeply and caused turmoil, leaving them to surrender and nothing more. But his nephew was strong. Angry, but strong. Sarcastic, but strong. Stubborn, but strong. And that waterbernder, Katara, she was brave, strong willed and stubborn. So similar the two are.

Iroh chuckled for a brief moment, for this first time in weeks that is, as a thought passed through his mind.

"They would make great grand-children."

* * *

><p><em>'When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown...'<em>

I apologize for the short chapter.  
>I officially have two jobs now and I felt bad for not updating.<br>I didn't enjoy this chapter too much.  
>But I don't really want to hear your flames if you don't as well.<br>I beat down on my writing enough as it is,  
>I don't enjoy when strangers do the same.<p>

No reviews required.  
>Just for your enjoyment..<p>

-Durrr.


	3. With the Cataclysm Raining Down

"Zuku, what time do you think it is?" Asked an extremley ditsy Katara who was lying her head on Zuko's lap.

A short giggle escaped from her partner.

"Well duh Katara! Look in my mouth and the wizard will tell us!" With that said he stuck out his tongue at Katara.

"EWWW! Your breath is gross! Clean it with that lollipop over there!" She screamed a little loud.

Zuko just giggled some more.

At this point, it was safe to say that there was something these two benders were experiencing to display such obnoxious behavior. The answer was quite clear. This was their second day without food. After the shakes and dizziness stopped, they just acted out in random outbursts of crazy. And then slept because they lacked proper energy.

"Zuki, I'm cold." Katara said as she shivered, slightly more dramatic than neccessary.

Zuko didn't notice her exaturation, he just knew what he needed to do. So he laid down next to her, with all that body heat and such, and warmed her up.

As soon as she took notice of his obvious snoring, she scooted closer and pulled his arm down to the floor to use it as a pillow whilst pressing up to him. She followed suit and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><em>"Katara?"<em>

_"Aang? Where am I? Why are you all the way over there? What's-" She was silenced when he spoke again._

_"You're dreaming Katara. I don't have much time, but you need to listen very closely ok?"_

_She nodded silently._

_"You can't let them keep you. You have to get out with Zuko. You don't know what they'll do to you if you guys don't move fast. We've seen what will happen Katara. Please get out. Figure out a way now or you guys won't last one week."_

_By now tears were dripping from her eyes._

_"Aang, I miss you guys so much. How are we going to do this alone? They took our bending away! I have to be that bastards concubine! We don't have any idea where Iroh is! Aang, why did you have to leave us?"_

_She was screaming, or so she thought. It all just came out in a soft whisper._

_He shushed her and shook his head._

_"Katara, you've always been positive. You're hopeful. You're strong. You can handle this. I've seen what will happen Katara, and all I can say is that you and Zuko will get your bending back in two days. They'll keep coming back to drug you. You need to act fast to stay alive."_

_She nodded._

_"I have to go now. Please, tell Zuko I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Katara."_

She jumped up with a start. Her eyes wide with fear. _Was that real? Was it a hallucination?_

A hand grazed her shoulder and she jumped like a deer.

She turned and saw a very groggy Zuko.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

She shook her head closed her head. No tears, but he could see them in her eyes.

He twisted her around and wrapped his arms around her. With a kiss to the temple, he shushed her cries.

"It's going to be ok Katara. I promise, it's going to be ok."

* * *

><p>"Did you hear Ojin?"<p>

"Yes! I can't believe it. The boy, I can't believe it. It hurts me to see him like that, locked in that cell with that poor girl. That damn Fire Lord." He said, heavily whispering on that last part.

"I wish there was something we could do."

Like a lightbulb flipping on, his head popped up as an idea sprouted.

* * *

><p><em>'And with the cataclysm raining down.<br>Insides crying save me now.'_

Very short. And I apologize.  
>I'm working-literally every day and schools arrived.<br>I'm trying to update as much as possible.  
>Don't abandon this story.<br>Next chapter is all about the plans of escape.  
>No flames please.<br>I'm extremely** over worked **and **exhausted.  
><strong>So I apologize for any errors.

-Durrr.


End file.
